morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 12
Synopsis Lara Hodge pulls up to a gate in a Jeep driven by a man wearing military fatigues. She kisses him before getting out of the vehicle, and he drives away. Lara enters the gate, where she is greeted by a pair of security guards. They all put on hazmat suits before descending an elevator and driving through some underground tunnels. After going through a final gate, she arrives at Morning Glory Academy. Lara is greeted enthusiastically by the students, and she speaks with them compassionately, recalling personal details such as their academic struggles or their romantic lives. When Lara finally arrives in her office, she glances at a photo fondly before reading a file and hurrying to the infirmary. While standing over the body of Amanda, Nine points out that the injuries Zoe inflicted on Chad and Steve were even worse. Lara orders Nine to open the fourth bag, containing Brendan. Lara is horrified to see the corpse. Lara interrupts Georgina Daramount's class, much to Georgina's ire. Hodge asks about the bodies, and Georgina insists that The Headmaster is aware, and is pleased with the progress. Lara doubts this, and rolls up Georgina's sleeves to reveal several cuts and bruises. Lara demands time with the new kids, and has already gotten the authorization to proceed. When Georgina asks what she plans to do, Lara replies, "The same thing I've been doing since we were kids, Georgina - bailing you out of trouble with dad". Lara speaks with Zoe, and gives her a gun, telling her that she will need it. Zoe threatens to shoot her way out of the school, but Lara is confident that Zoe is not a killer. Lara then speaks to Hisao, who she addresses as Jun. They briefly mention that Lara is the person who got Hisao into the school, but Hisao is uninterested in speaking with her. She offers medication to Jade to help her sleep, and speaks with Hunter about his time-telling problem. She nearly approaches Ike, but decides, "not yet". Casey Blevins sneaks downstairs to the room Pamela showed her her parents' bodies. The bodies have since been removed, but Casey cries in the empty room. Lara arrives, insisting she too is a prisoner of the school. When Lara mentions that Casey's parents loved their daughter, Casey punches her. Lara offers to help Casey destroy the school. Casey thinks Lara is lying, and prepares to leave, but Lara offers to bring her parents back. Characters Featured Characters *Lara Hodge (First Appearance) *Casey Blevins Supporting Characters *The Glories **Zoe **Hisao Fukayama **Jade Ellsworth **Ike *Georgina Daramount *Nine Continuity * Casey told Ike "Now let's see how much leverage you still have when I burn this goddamn place to the ground" in Morning Glories 5. Cultural References * There are posters for Bonnaroo and Lollapolooza on Lara's office wall. Questions Unanswered Questions * How does Lara get to the academy? What's the reason for the Hazmat suits and the bright portal? * What's in the photo on her desk? * What does she read in the file? * Why does she give Zoe a gun? * Why does she say Zoe's not a killer? * Why/How did Lara help Hisao get into the academy? * What does Lara want to talk to Hisao about? * How come Lara does not want to talk to Ike? * How did Lara know about Casey's threat to "burn this place to the ground"? * How can Lara bring Casey's parents back? Answered Questions *Where was Lara coming from? Answer *How did Lara know Hisao? Answer *Why are all papers on her desk blank? Answer *Who's in the fourth body bag? Answer External links * Morning Glories Study Hall #12 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #12 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Nine/Appearances Category:Chad/Appearances Category:Steve/Appearances Category:Amanda/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Hodge's Office/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances